Worst Fear
by Michelle Drake
Summary: Logan's reflections on the space needle after "AJBAC"


Author: Michelle Drake gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Guess what!?!? Another post AJBAC story! This is different- I hope! Please tell me if this turned out, I'm thinking about writing a sequel where Krit comes up and joins him . . . so tell me what you think.  
  
Spoilers: Post   
  
Summary: Logan's reflections on the space needle after .   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, but compliments aren't bad either!!!! :) E-mail me if you have a question about my writing, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James Help the boat is sinking Cameron and Charles H. (who cares about him, THE BOAT IS SINKING!) Eglee and all the apes at Fox. I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!!  
  


. . .  
. . .W o r s t F e a r. . .  
  


  
Logan stared over the night skyline of Seattle, looking down on the world from the Space Needle, like Max did. When he had walked into the apartment, everything had reminded him of her. Every place that she had been in his apartment, seemed to still have a piece of her. He was so overwhelmed that he had to escape, to the one place where he felt that Max wasn't really gone.  
  
The wind blew coldly, but he didn't seem to notice it. He was too wrapped up thoughts to even realize how high he was.  
  
He had always been afraid of losing Max, in some way or another. Losing her to Zack, Lydecker, Manticore, even death. There had been so many times that he had almost lost her, but she had always come back. This time she was gone for good, and this time she wasn't coming back.   
  
He kept hoping that maybe it was a dream- no make that a nightmare, or maybe a story he had heard, and that she wasn't really gone. But he knew what had happened.   
  
The wind blew away an angry tear. He told her that she had to come back alive, and she didn't. She just left him alone and full of regret. She had left him before he had the chance to tell her he loved her, or say goodbye. But it all came back to the fact that he was angry at himself. He was angry at himself for not telling her how much he loved her. He was angry at himself for not being able to save her, for letting her go back, for letting her go to begin with. He was angry at the selfish God who had taken his angel away from him.   
  
He wished that he had told her how much he loved her before she died. He had tried so many times, but never had found the words. Now it didn't matter. He had lost his chance, and it was now gone forever.   
  
Even though he knew what happened, he felt like she wasn't really gone. He wanted more than anything for her to walk through his front door, or drop in through the skylight of his apartment, but he knew what has happened. She had died in his arms. He was there when she took her last breath, and her heart beat for the last time. He had been the last thing she saw, and touched. Even though he was there as it happened, he felt like it wasn't real. Like he hadn't been there, like he had watched it from afar. He still couldn't shake the feeling like she wasn't really gone.  
  
The sun began to rise as he looked over the broken city, full of everyday people starting over with the new say. A new day with new hopes, and dreams.  
  
There would be no more hopes and dreams for Max. She was gone, ceasing to exists everywhere except Logan's mind. Pictures of her replayed throughout his mind, so real like she wasn't even gone, but something was different now. With her gone, so was a part of Logan.  
  
As Logan overlooked the awakening city, he realized how afraid of heights he was. His fear didn't seem so important anymore, his greatest fear had already come true. He had lost Max- the love of his life. Suddenly all the little things didn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know that was exremely short- but how was it? Please review! Luv y'all! 


End file.
